My Girl
by NaiOokamiSohma
Summary: Allen F. Jones had never cared for anyone or anything, but when it came to Madisson he held a strange fascination that even he could admit was plain wrong. But did he care? Not really. But it didn't seem like that mismatched group knew that when Allen wanted something he'd keep it, and fuck them if they thought they could take her from right under his nose. **oneshot/2p!America**


Allen F. Jones was a name to be feared and with good conscious too. Allen is a vicious character, the type whom wouldn't care if he broke every bone in your body and sent you into the hospital on the brink of death, the sort whom would even face death and sneer and perhaps even give an insolent laugh all at once. Never scared, never afraid of the consequences that his actions bring him, and nor did he care for anyone else but himself.

He lived for himself and fought for himself. But what he called survival others called being _unnatural_. Abnormal, the quaint people of the norms would even confirm it. no matter where you went or even whom you'd ask, Allen F. Jones simply wasn't…normal.

Perhaps it was the way he dressed in a dark leather bombers jacket having been once popular in the 50's, or perhaps it was his piercing maroon colored eyes that seemed to glow eerily against his tan skin, or maybe even the custom bat he usually had with him – a bat that wasn't used to play games with, a bat filled with plentiful of nails that one couldn't even see the dried blood stained on the wood.

Either way you looked, nothing was ever _right_ about him. Allen though, if asked, would admit that what everyone found unnerving was the fact they could _unconsciously sense_ that Allen in no terms is human.

It was true what they called him: monster, murderer, and _animal_.

Allen F. Jones is a monster and a murderer, one with a yearning to spill the blood of the humans, but he wouldn't go so far as to admit that. In fact he would simply say it was a means of survival with a physical motion of an animal hiding blatantly underneath fancy magic. Allen though despised humans and in his own language, _survival _meant _revenge_.

But Allen wasn't the only _monster_ to take credit, in fact there were many others in the city: Oliver Kirkland, Kuro Honda, Luciano Vargas and many more – they all resided in the city with their own ways of monstrosity against human life, disillusioning their true nature with magic that allowed them to appear _human_.

Their hate and Allen's hate, it all began centuries ago when the first man killed a wolf and then another and then another until wolves were almost on the brink of extinction. This was their core, their species: wolves.

Long ago when that fear almost came to being, it was the Kirkland family that had been the ones to create the magic to cover the truth of the wolf image, to make it seem as if they had all vanished. But in truth had simply been hiding amongst the humans. The Kirkland family had been saviors but over time that had been forgotten when the illusions had suddenlybecome hereditary as time went by until even the wolves forgot why and how they had been able to protect themselves against truth.

There was one wolf though whom Allen couldn't understand, one whom seemed so content pretending to be human. A she-wolf whom could walk the walk and talk the talk, _she _whom thought more like a human than the animal they all were.

Madisson Diaz. The last _pure_ she-wolf left in the world.

Allen could still remember even now how he had met her. Allen had been patrolling the city, strolling down alleyways and passing by streets, just looking for something to do while he carried his weapon over his shoulder. No one seemed to be on the grande idea of justice against Allen, no one whom wanted to _tame _the beast, and so Allen had been bored out of his mind.

He was on the very brink of just swinging his bat and killing the first person it came into contact with, fuck it if was some child or a crippled old man, he needed to get the tension slowly building in his muscles **out **of his system!

Then the cold winter wind shifted, his brownish-red hair rustled and his nose twitched, causing him to pause on the busy-intersection in sudden fascination. The city, he hated the scent of so many packed human bodies together, he hated the scent of the smoke and destruction that humans created for their own needs that he usually kept away unless he was in need of some stress relief.

But today he didn't smell either thing. He didn't scent the fear or greedy scent that reeked off the humans, nor did he smell the pollution of the city that usually contorted his face into an angry and killing urge.

Today he caught the sudden tone of something sweet and wild, something so pure that Allen had to find it and roll around in bliss while his mind would go fuzzy on the high, like Francis on drugs.

Allen imagined it to be something akin to the wild that had been before the humans' lifetime, the forest and fresh air where animals simply co-existed and the fairytale of Lunar Flowers bloomed. He was sure of it, and so Allen dropped his bat, startling passerby's as he shoved and pushed past the crowd, snarling and snapping at anyone whom even dared to slow him for another second.

He followed the scent to a young female whom was tending an animal shelter; now Allen was all for helping and loving animals like his half-brother but for that brief moment Allen was confused and bewildered. Just why the fuck did he end up here? Nothing in that place smelled like the wild, it was surrounded by buildings and held an unsatisfactory feel of imprisonment.

But then Allen noticed the girl whom was humming and carrying around a fluffy blonde cat with a brown scruff fur around the neck and bright blue eyes. The girl wasn't much too look at, obviously of a different race with her olive skin and her black curls tied up into a scuffed bun and causing her to look a bit frazzled.

Allen snarled and was about to walk away if she hadn't suddenly looked up, her almond shaped eyes a color of dark brown that narrowed suspiciously at him. But it wasn't the wary stance that she took up that caused Allen to take a double take; it was the way her _image_ flickered as she bared her teeth at him.

Abnormal, a monster, an _animal_ like Allen and the others; but what caused Allen to go further into shock was the fact she was a wolf, a full-blooded female wolf which was practically unheard of now. Allen narrowed his eyes and tried to clear away the muddled feel that her illusion tried to force onto him, focusing to see the silver furred wolf beneath the illusion.

She was a lean wolf, more built for speed than fighting, but damned if she didn't have a spark in her eyes that was hell-bent on causing trouble if trouble ever came knocking. Allen sniffed the air curiously and blinked rapidly when the wild scent he realized he had chased blindly had come from the little bitch who was now growling at him.

At that moment Allen had become curious, fascinated even. It was just something about her that seemed too alive, too pure, too wild, and Allen wanted to find out why. So Allen had taken it upon himself to come to the shelter and watch her as she stiffly went about her day job, unfazed when she sent an off the shoulder glare at him from time to time.

When he didn't get a thing from her motherly care towards the animals Allen had then gone to watching her on her days off, following her around the city and perhaps even taking amusement when she bristled and puffed up in agitation at his constant shadowing her.

Madisson had thus become a necessity in Allen's life. He couldn't leave his home without having a fill of Madisson, either annoying the hell out of her or simply watching her. He needed to have some semblance of her somewhere in his waking days.

Allen could admit that his fascination had spiraled the wrong way, had come down into a crash and burn that he hadn't meant to come to, but he would be lying if he didn't take a certain pleasure out of it. After all to Allen that female was **his**, his little she-wolf and he would be damned if he let another take the pleasure he held from being around her, especially the wild and pure scent that seemed to radiate off her like a siren.

Still as much as he took joy in watching Madisson flush red and straighten up, her petite hands clenched to just pop him in the jaw, Allen couldn't understand her need to act human in every way possible. For fucks sake she _lived_ with humans like a fucking _family_. God that had been his worst day, especially since he had still been riled up, and had tried to pick a fight with his brother Matthew right after it.

But still, humans had been the entire reason that wolves had almost gone into extinction, had even been the ones at fault to have lead wolves into pretending to be something they never were. Madisson though seemed to care for the humans, especially her human pack, and had a very nasty fight in her despite her lean-for-speed and petite figure when concerning any danger coming to that human pack of hers.

…Damn her.

Past that though Allen had seen no need to think of Madisson as anything but his, after all she had been his fascination, his little side hobby that he had taken an interest in. What else would she be if not his? Madisson didn't seem to think so, and she made that very clear on this night.

Damn her, damn her, damn her, damn that fucking she-wolf whom ensnared Allen F. Jones!

Allen crouched down, sneering as he watched Madisson speaking to a mismatched pack of four from outside of the city, wolves that have been traveling with some loony-pink haired bitch. What was that girl doing? Smiling so brightly and wagging that fluffy tail of hers for?

Allen eyed the group, snorting as he found nothing of interest to note about besides the fact the pink-haired girl smelled like flowers. Please, she might smell nice but she didn't compare to his Madisson whom was like the true wild, pure and free of any contamination.

So…why was Madisson bouncing around like an idiot? So happy even… Allen hated it. Maroon eyes narrowed when _snow white_ stepped forward and spoke to his girl. _The __**fuck**__, _snow white was _way_ too close. He was practically trying to lay his scent on Madisson!

"Will you follow, to Paradise?"

Allen paused; trying to sink in snow white's words: _Paradise? _The little dipshit believed in that fairytale crap? Allen was about to actually turn around and leave, believing not even Madisson was that stupid until the idiot proclaimed readily that she _would_ follow.

Allen snarled angrily and barged into the sickingly sweet moment, like fuck he'd let Madisson leave this city, leave _his _side.

"Oh **how** _fucking _**sweet **babe."

The pink-haired female flinched, cowering at the very presence of Allen just like the russet-furred pup was doing. _Good choice_, but not the others of the pack whom just like Madisson were taking a defensive stance.

Allen sneered and looped around Madisson, glaring at snow white for good measure. "So, what's this I'm hearing about you trying to leave, Madi? What was it for now – _Paradise_?" Allen barked in laughter, "What a loud of shit! Even Arthur doesn't believe in that crap and _he_ has his head in believing in fairies and unicorns!"

Madisson glared at Allen, "And what does that have to do with you? It's _my_ choice if I believe in Paradise!"

Allen stared at her before shrugging and clicking his tongue lazily, "Not much really, I don't even care if you believe in Santa Claus, but it does have something to do with me if you're _trying to _**leave**." Allen flicked his tail in punctuation, muscles rolling underneath his dark colored fur, knowing in his heart that Madisson would try to fight.

Oh how he'll love making the she-wolf submit.

"Fuck you Allen!"

"Why not bend over and let me do so, dollface?"

Madisson scowled in displeasure, taking some steps back while the white wolf pulled himself in front of her, amber eyes determined to protect the uneased she-wolf. Allen _really _didn't like that. "What are you going to do, _snow white_?" Allen spat, anger boiling slowly through his veins.

Oh how Allen would take much pleasure causing the dumb-ass severe pain, perhaps even tear him slowly apart like Luciano usually does to his victims? Allen licked his chops, eager to make the fantasy reality.

"Fight."

Allen laughed, body jolting forward in his mirth, maroon eyes wild before he suddenly pounced, "RIGHT ON, DUMBASS!"

Allen really enjoyed it. He enjoyed the fight and determination snow white pushed onto himself. Allen enjoyed dancing around and snapping his jaws over the fresh body, blood splattering while a wicked gleam passed through Allen's eyes.

Oh yes, snow white was going to die.

Right before Allen was getting ready to end toying with snow white; Madisson had suddenly sprung on Allen, landing on his back while her sharp fangs lodged themselves into the scruff of his neck. He yelped in surprise and tried to shake her off, panting and seeming to take a strange pleasure on trying to pry off Madisson from his body.

He shook and bucked, tongue lolling out of his jaws as he moved. Allen spun around and suddenly rammed himself into the wall, crushing Madisson against the pavement, and purring when she whined in pain. "Oh yes babe, make that noise again!"

Allen stepped back and watched Madisson slump onto the ground, perhaps she'll be bruised in the morning? Allen watched in fascination, he'd seen Madisson ticked off and angry but never really in pain. It was actually heart-stopping, the way she twitched and whimpered, glaring up at him pitifully. It didn't even compare to that single moment when she beamed in happiness. Although he hated the single twinge he felt in his gut when he noticed the shimmery way her eyes became.

Madisson whimpered before spitting out, "Monster…"

Allen frowned and his fascination disappeared in a snap. He lowered himself to her level, snarling at her. "What was that doll?"

"St-stop it!"

Allen flicked his ears back, glancing over his shoulder to see the pink-haired female crying, her face buried in her hands. Really, what was that girl even doing with a pack of wolves if she obviously hated the fight and the blood-shed that came with that species?

"Please…stop…"

Allen snorted, eying the very bloody snow white and then to the gray-furred wolf. That one seemed to be ready for a fight as well. But the way he stood frozen, ears flicked… he was obeying the pink-haired girl! "What a bunch of pussies." The gray wolf scowled, obviously irked by the comment. Allen sneered triumphantly, "Can't even fight without having permission by that bitch over there."

Allen laughed, "See that, Madi? Is _this_ the type of pack you want to associate yourself with?" He eyed the young wolf-pup and the pudgy collared one. God the only ones whom would even put up a fight was snow white and the pansy. "Pathetic."

He then gazed towards the crying female whom was slowly composing herself, though she was holding on desperately to snow white whom was trying to comfort her. Allen rolled his eyes, "And the girl? What use is she? Really, trying to take _my_ girl just because that one is a fucking crybaby?"

"_Your _girl?" Snow white challenged, seemingly in disbelief. Psh, hurt one she-wolf and suddenly Allen wasn't, as the human called it, boyfriend material. But hey, it was Madisson; she did strange things to the crazy red-furred wolf. "_Yes_. **My** girl, now I suggest you idiots leave the city and go off to… _Paradise_ and leave Madi here. She's not leaving my side."

No one moved and Allen grinned, perhaps they were brave or maybe just idiots whom didn't know when to back down? "Well…if you _don't_ leave… then you're all. Just going. To die."

In the dark recesses of the night Allen seemed to take a demonic shape, red eyes glimmering and grin slowly spreading into a half-crazed state that caused the pack on maybe rethinking on trying to stay. Allen was more than a match for the white wolf and that was saying more than what they wanted to admit; perhaps it was better to leave her…

"Please go." Snow white snapped up his gaze to Madisson, blatantly ignoring Allen's victorious Cheshire cat grin.

"But…"

Madisson shook her head, eyes downcast and tail tucked against her in a form of security. "I thought maybe I could follow; that perhaps Allen was just playing and wanted a brief fight before leaving me to do as I wanted. But I know him enough to know that when he says he'll kill someone, he means it. He's done so easily enough with others that I don't doubt he wouldn't try. Disregarding life..." Madisson frowned, ears flicked back in defeat. "Just like the rest of them in this city."

Allen hummed and leaned over Madisson, eyes dancing in amusement when she hissed and scuttled against the wall, just trapping herself even further when Allen simply stepped closer until he towered over her form. Damn he felt good now, having her lying down like that with a sad look in her eyes.

"…Let's go."

"Kiba?"

Snow white eyed Madisson, a quick flicker in his eyes before he spun around, "She'll stay. Let's go."

Allen watched the pack gaze in disbelief at the leader; did they believe that snow white would fight to the death for Madisson? Allen snorted, obviously he hadn't if he simply left her, even the pink-haired girl whom was looking back longingly at Madisson wasn't much to convince snow white.

Ah well, what did it matter to Allen? He got to keep Madisson while the idiots went on their merry-way out of this city to search for fairytales. He smirked and leaned down against **his** she-wolf, chuckling when she growled despite the tears falling down her fur. He watched in fascination as her eyes shimmered in betrayal, hope dying as the mismatched wolf pack disappeared from sight.

* * *

**So yah...this. No idea what I just did but it has been on my mind for SO long that I needed it OUT. Hated the way I did the ending too, GAAAAUUU - but I did enjoy the cross-over idea since I've never REALLY seen a cross-over between Hetalia and Wolf's Rain. But it got stuck in my head when I saw this photo of Italy and Germany's relationship resembling Toboe's and Tsume's relationship of older brother protecting younger brother.**

**Especially they way they LOOK, never even realized how ALIKE they appeared! O_O**

**It sucked too because I already had the cross-over idea even BEFORE I saw that blasted picture, but it was the tap that destroyed the damn and my patience. But hey, whatever! I still got something out even if it IS a oneshot with 2p! America~ the one and only.**

**And for a simple disclaimer: DO NOT OWN WOLF"S RAIN OR HETALIA, JUST MY OC MADISSON AND THE BRIEF PLOT HERE.**


End file.
